


The Eighth Evidence

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Human!Caroline, hybrid!Klaus, klaroween bingo, only sort of horror-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: After a very tiring day full of misfortunes, Caroline has to take shelter on Klaus Mikaelson’s house to escape a storm. However, she isn’t aware of the dark secrets he keeps. She might have been better off facing Mother Nature.





	The Eighth Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!!

Caroline could not believe her luck — or rather, her _lack_ of luck.

It wasn’t that she necessarily believed in these things, but honestly, it was easy to think that the universe was personally invested in screwing her up on that particular day. Everything that could possibly go wrong had, indeed, happened. There were eight evidences which corroborated this theory:

First— her mother, who was never ill, happened to get sick, which made Caroline immediately decide to go back to Mystic Falls for the weekend so that she could take care of her.

Second— it seemed like the minute she got inside her car that late Friday afternoon, the beautiful blue sky that had stayed that way all week turned a dark shade of grey. Heavy, menacing clouds now covered its entirety.

Third— the storm began the moment her car hit the road. Thunders and lightnings and a very strong wind accompanied the raindrops.

Fourth— apparently, Elena had not bothered to fill up the tank after she had borrowed Caroline’s car earlier this week.

Fifth— she was forced to park by the side of the road. There wasn’t enough fuel to keep the car going.

So now there she was. Stuck inside her car in a storm having just gotten past the limits of Mystic Falls. There was no one in sight to help her out.

Caroline sighed, moving to get her phone from her purse. Even if she was 99% sure none of her friends would come find her right now, at least she should warn someone where she was, for when the rain stopped.

Only...

Sixth— her battery had died.

She groaned, hitting her forehead against the steering wheel. Of course this would happen to her.

“Well,” she muttered bitterly to herself. “At least it can’t get any worse!”

Dangerous words, as everyone knows. Fate can rarely resist the urge to take that simple sentence as a challenge… One that it promptly accepted.

She had barely finished saying it when a lightning fell not two meters away from her car, on top a tree.

Seventh— it quickly collapsed and fell forward, smashing right through the front of her car and into the passenger seat.

Caroline had barely had the time to shield her face.

There were shards of glass everywhere. Some of them cut into her hands and arms. She stood very, very still for a few moments.

_Breathe. In and out. In and out. In and—_

Holy shit. Had a tree nearly just murdered her?

She shook her head, still in shock. She couldn’t stay in a car with a burning tree by her side.

Slowly, Caroline opened the door and carefully got out, mindful not to touch any metal.

At least the universe had decided not to kill her with a tree. That should be a good sign, yes? Her luck would be better from now on, right?

Wrong. The universe still had some unpleasant surprises in store for her that night. The eighth evidence was the most damning of them all.

 

* * *

 

There was no way she could walk all the way to her house on this weather. Or anywhere in town, really. The storm was too strong and it was getting very cold, especially with her soaked-through clothes.

However, she knew that there was a house not far from where she was.

The only mansion in Mystic Falls. It had stayed unoccupied during all the time she had lived in that city, but a family had recently moved there, the year she had gone to college. She didn’t really know them, except for the rumours she had heard.

They were, obviously, crazy rich, apparently all very good looking and their surname was Mikaelson. But that was it. They didn’t socialize a lot with the people in town, though Matt had once said that they always left incredibly good tips.

And, well, anyone who tipped the people working at Mystic Grill couldn’t be that bad, right?

Wrong.

Caroline ran there as fast as she could without slipping on the wet ground, shivering and trembling from the cold and with trouble seeing further than two feet away from her.

She was surprised by how the gates were simply open and there seemed to be no security whatsoever. Even if nothing bad ever happened in Mystic Falls, she still thought it was rather weird to be that careless.

Still, she supposed it was better to stop judging the people she was seeking help from.

She finally got up to their front porch, allowing herself to close her eyes and celebrate that small victory for a second before she reached out to ring the doorbell.

_Please be home. Please be home. Please—_

“Good evening.”

Well, she should definitely work on getting better sources for what was happening in Mystic Falls now that she no longer lived there. ‘Good looking’ did not do this man any justice. And no one had said anything about an accent.

His eyes left hers to quickly wander down her body. She couldn’t deny she enjoyed the appreciation in his gaze. She was sure her eyes were telling him the same thing.

“Hi,” she said, suddenly very aware of how she must look. Her hair was sticking to her face, her mascara likely running down her cheeks and just overall making her look like a panda. Her sundress was glued to her skin, as was the denim jacket she were. Her shoes were completely ruined and covered in mud. “Uh, the storm— I was going back home and I ran out of gas and a tree fell on my car and—”

He frowned. “You’re hurt.”

She took a good look at her hands, turning them around to analyse them better. The cuts had only been superficial and the bleeding had mostly stopped by now, except for a slightly deeper wound on her left hand.

“Yeah, uh, the glass. It’s fine. It could’ve been much worse. Well, anyway. I know that I don’t know you or– or anyone who lives here, really. But my phone died and this was the closest place I could come to and, if you wouldn’t mind, maybe I could–”

“Stay inside until the storm clears?” he completed her sentence for her. She felt her cheeks growing warm despite how cold the air seemed to be, but he just smiled at her. “And how do I know you’re not a criminal… A serial killer, perhaps?”

He said those last words with a twitch of his lips, like this was some sort of private joke she could not understand.

Caroline opened and closed her lips twice, trying to figure out what she should say. “Well, I… I mean,–”

The man shook his head. “I’m only joking, sweetheart,” he said, stepping outside and opening the door further to give her some space. “Come on in.”

She gave him a tentative smile as she took a step inside. He closed the door behind her.

“I’m Caroline, by the way,” she said, offering him her hand. “Caroline Forbes.”

“Ah,” he exclaimed, shaking her hand. “The sheriff’s daughter. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Been having trouble with my mother?” she joked as he gestured her to accompany him inside.

He chuckled. “Thankfully, no. But helping out her daughter and falling into her good graces can’t be a bad thing. Now, you must be freezing. May I offer you a change of clothes?”

She considered it for a second. She didn’t even know him, but, well, she was indeed feeling very cold and he didn’t seem to be someone with disgusting hygiene habits.

“I– Yeah, please.”

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later she was wearing one of his sweatpants and shirts, had dried most of her hair with a towel and cleaned up her face from the ruined make-up.

Klaus had been waiting for her with a first-aid kit to tend to her wounds as soon as she emerged from the bathroom. He had made her sit on the bed while he cleaned the cuts and bandaged them, even if she had insisted it wasn’t necessary.

It took her far too long to realize she was in a stranger’s bedroom and that no one even knew where she was. The fact that she had felt so comfortable around him, suddenly made her feel quite the opposite.

He seemed to notice her discomfort, for he quickly pulled away as soon as he had finished up his job, and stood up. She followed his example.

“Are you hungry? I was just about to eat some dinner before you showed up,” he offered politely.

She smiled, appreciating his effort. “I don’t want to trouble you more than I already have.”

“Nonsense,” he assured her. “The cook’s left plenty of food for the weekend. And with my siblings being away, I’m afraid much of it would go to waste. It would be no trouble at all, sweetheart.”

Caroline bit her lower lip as she considered it. She hated feeling like she was being a burden to anyone, but it truly seemed like it wouldn’t be an issue for him. So she nodded. “Alright, then. Dinner would be nice.”

Klaus offered her a huge smile, which she easily returned.

Despite everything that had happened that day, this night was shaping up to be rather good, in her opinion.

 

* * *

 

He had gone take care of dinner after offering her his phone.

She talked briefly to her mother to tell her that she was safe, but explained what had happened to her car and that she likely wouldn’t be able to go home until the storm had cleared. Her mother had assured her she would talk to someone at the police station about the car and that Caroline shouldn’t worry about her, because she was feeling much better, really. And she _had_ said Caroline shouldn’t even had bothered trying to visit her this weekend, but oh, well.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline had hung up the phone and listened for Klaus so that she could join him.

She found him in the dining room. The table was already set and there were hot dishes that seemed incredibly delicious waiting for her. He was pouring them both a glass of what she assumed was very expensive wine.

She felt suddenly very out of place with her messy hair, wearing his clothes and no make up. This room seemed like it was supposed to be used by people wearing haute-couture gowns or tuxedos.

But it was just them. Though, the way he was looking at her… It did make her feel special.

He pulled out her chair and helped her in before sitting down himself.

The conversation flew nicely. Klaus was charming and he listened, truly paying attention to what she was saying… He seemed genuinely interested in her life. In her. He was intelligent, perhaps a little arrogant, but he made her laugh and she did enjoy how the lingered on the table for hours, just talking.

And when he reached out to touch her hand over the table, she rather enjoyed even that smallest contact.

If only she had known what he truly was. Then she would’ve never even come to this place.

But in that moment, she was happy and interested in who she thought to be just a man.

 

* * *

 

Caroline insisted she helped in the kitchen after they finally stood up from the table.

He had tried saying that it wasn’t necessary, but she truly couldn’t make him deal with dirty dishes and putting away the leftovers — well, perhaps his employees would’ve been the one to do it, but still, she felt weird not doing anything after he had been so generous to her.

And what would’ve happened if she had just agreed to let someone else handle it? Would they have gone to the living room, where he would’ve poured more drinks for them both? Would they have sat close to each other on the sofa? Would his hand have come to rest on her knee or would it have been the opposite? Would they have kissed softly or passionately? What would’ve happened then?

It was of no use to start wondering now.

What did happen was—

He had been taking care of putting their dirty plates, glasses and cutlery in the dishwasher, while she had been organizing the leftovers.

And they had been talking and laughing and flirting, like they had all night long.

She hadn’t even thought it through. She had just opened the refrigerator, ready to put the food back inside it, but instead— she let out a loud gasp, her eyes widening as she stumbled back and place her hand over her too-fastly beating heart.

“What’s wrong, love?” he had asked absent-mindedly, walking towards her so that he could see what had upset her. She watched as the confusion was cleared from his face, only to be replaced by what was clearly amusement. “Ah.”

“What is that?” she asked.

Blood bags. There were dozens of blood bags inside of his refrigerator.

“Food,” he replied with a smile. “Oh, no. Don’t be scared, sweet Caroline. I mean you no harm.”

He began advancing on her; and, slowly, like a prey afraid of catching the attention of its predator, she backed away. Her heart sank in her chest once her back hit the counter. All she could do was wait until he was upon her.

Those few seconds lasted an eternity, his cruel smile haunting her.

But soon his body was pressed against hers, caging her in her place. She flinched when he brought his knuckles to caress her cheek. She felt her eyes filling with tears, but she kept on holding his gaze.

“What do you mean ‘food’?”

Her voice was shaky, but she kept her chin held high.

He chuckled. “I mean that literally. It is part of my feeding habits. An important, vital part.”

There was a dark, wicked glint in his eyes — the eyes of madman, a vile man. What had happened to the charming host who had treated her so well all night long? What was happening?

“That… That is human blood?” she asked.

Blindly, her hands began to search the counter behind her, in what she hoped was a discreet way. She was almost certain that she had seen a knife there. _I just need to keep him talking,_ she thought.

“Indeed,” he replied unashamedly.

She felt nauseated, but she chose to push it aside and to focus on the relief she felt when her fingers closed around the handle of the knife. _Don’t make any noise._

But Klaus smiled knowingly at her despite her silence. A nice, warm, dimpled smile that did not match his devious eyes. “Drop the knife, sweetheart. I assure you it won’t do you any good.”

Not taking the time to think it through, Caroline simply attacked. She moved as fast as she possibly could, aiming to hit him on the side of his body, hoping that would be enough to stop him.

But he caught her wrist so easily, she didn’t even get close to touching him. She didn’t even see him move.

Her breath was caught in her throat. Her lips were parted as she stared at him, wanting to see what his reaction would be. But he just chuckled, seeming oh-so-amused with her attempt to hurt him or even kill him.

Psychopath. That man was a psychopath.

_And how do I know you’re not a criminal… A serial killer, perhaps?_

It had been a joke. She just had not understood that the punchline would be her dying on his hands.

Refusing to go down without a fight, Caroline used whatever little space she was given to try and move her leg up quickly, so that she could hit him in the groin. But, once again, he stopped her. His hand gently, but firmly grabbed her knee.

He shook his head. “Sloppy. I’m sure your mother must have taught you better than that. But, as I said, this isn’t necessary, love. As I said, I mean you no harm.”

“You… You drink blood! Human blood! _Let go of me_!”

Again, he just smiled. Completely unbothered by any of this.

“I considered drinking yours, when you first showed up. There was no fresh, warm blood around, a storm keeping everyone away… And then you knock on my door? Already bleeding, to give me just an idea of how you would taste? It was almost like a gift from the universe, wouldn’t you agree? You would make such a lovely meal, my sweet Caroline. But then you told me who you were and I was curious to know how much you knew. Were you here as a trap sent by your mother? By your friends? So many possibilities… But no. You are just human and clueless to what happens in this town. At the point I realized it, I’d found myself enjoying you a bit too much. You were already wearing my clothes, wrapped in my scent… I enjoy that very much.”

She pushed hard at his chest, feeling completely disgusted by what he was saying. She needed to get out of there _now_.

Klaus did stumble back just slightly, though she couldn’t help but think he was allowing her to gain some space. It didn’t matter. She just yanked her wrist away from his grip and ran as fast as she could.

He just suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the door.

She looked back to the spot where he should’ve been, but he was truly no longer there. What was happening?

“What… _What are you?_ ”

“I mean you no harm,” he assured her once again.

But no words could’ve soothed her worries or stopped the horrified scream that left her mouth the moment he showed her his true nature — his eyes became yellow, veins started showing underneath it, and his smiled now featured very sharp teeth. He had _fangs_.

The universe was most certainly conspiring against her.

Eighth— she was stuck in a house with a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
